These Four Words
by my-name-is-V
Summary: You are my sweetest downfall. These four words don't come easy, I don't love you. In which Sakura makes the best and worst decision of her life. Why, oh why, did she begin to have an affair? Sasuxsaku/nejixsaku
1. Prologue

**So first of all, I'm extremely upset with freaking Microsoft office because I'm trying to buy their product, but it's not working, even though they've charged me for it. Yay. Also, this story is going to be loosely based on my life... yeah this is pretty fucking messed up.**

 _ **Prologue**_

She sat on the couch, all of the lights off, the sound of rain pounding on the windows with a faint crack of thunder in the distance. Her head held in her hands and tears streaming down her face. How could things have gotten this complicated? How could she let this even happen to her?

She grabbed the glass of white wine sitting on the coffee table and finished it in one big gulp. She was never much of a drinker, but now seemed like a better time than ever to start. She didn't want to think about her problems and maybe, just maybe, this would help her forget even for just a moment.

Of course, her brain just wouldn't allow her to leave something alone. She couldn't help but try to remember how it all started. This was never meant to become something so convoluted. How had she been so stupid to think this wouldn't hurt everyone around her, including herself.

She did the only thing she knew how to do, she began to write it down. She had always found that writing down her feelings honestly helped and while she was never one to keep a diary, she figure this may as well be the time to start one.

This is the story of how she, an ordinary woman leading an ordinary life, began to have an affair.

 **This is just the prologue. I think I'm going to let you guys choose who she chooses in the end. It would help me, that's for damn sure.**

 **Read and review :D**

 **V.**

 **Update: I've decided that well this is kinda styled like a diary maybe would be so I'm going to kinda change the format of it to really reach that so it makes more sense. idk.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

October 20th, 2015

12:25pm

Dear Diary,

Neji just left, thank god. I've been wanting to get this all written down for quite some time now, but I just can't write whenever he's here. He's honestly always so nosy, so controlling. He'd want to know what I'm writing and then want to read it. It's best if you're kept a secret, I'm apparently getting pretty good at doing that now.

When telling this story, I guess I should start at the beginning, I mean that would make the most sense right?

For starters, my name is Sakura Haruno and I am currently 22 years old. I am also married. I'm not really sure if it was a complete mistake for me to get married so young, but well that's why I'm telling you this story to begin with. I just need to get this down on paper. I need to get these thoughts out of my head before it explodes.

This is an extremely shortened version of how I met my husband, Neji Hyuga.

When I was 18, my best friend of all time, Ino, was working as a shift manager at a local pizza shop. She somehow managed to convince me to come work there with her in an hourly position. I, of course, said yes. I thought it would be fun to work with my best friend. I ended up only working there for a month.

You see, at the time I was dating a good-for-nothing chump who didn't ever want to work, lived with his parents, didn't have a car, and was 22. He had no ambition in life and was completely fine with me paying for everything, driving him around, essentially acting like his mother. I had no plans of staying with him, but had yet to do anything about it. I never liked breakups, the were always so messy., maybe that's why I am in this predicament in the first place.

Neji Hyuga was the man who interviewed me for the position. I'd have to say I was a bit taken aback. The general manager of this place was so young and, quite honestly, attractive.

On my first day, it was quite obvious that we had a thing for each other. When he flirted with me I couldn't help but flirt right back. Everyone at the store could tell what was going on. We were both getting constantly teased by our friends and coworkers, but it was hard for me to stop. I hadn't felt so alive in so long.

It wasn't long before I began texting him and being extremely unprofessional to say the least. I just couldn't help it. I was in a relationship with a deadbeat and it was so nice to be with someone who actually wanted to be something, wanted to move forward with his life, wanted to move forward with me.

Within the month, I was in the car on my way to his place. When I got there, I quit on the spot. You see, he could have gotten in quite a bit of trouble if he were dating an employee that was directly under his authority. We were just supposed to hang out, but I knew exactly how it was going to go. In all honesty, we freaking created Netflix and chill. I remember watching How I Met Your Mother with him, continuously leaning closer, waiting for him to notice how close I had gotten, waiting for him to kiss me.

I ended up staying the night, as bad as that sounds (to be honest, it was quite slutty of me..), and he gave me a key. I was shocked at the forwardness of this all, but I took it in stride. I was ecstatic that he was feeling the same amount of energy between us as I was. Everything was moving so so fast and I was more than ok to go with the flow. I wanted this so badly, and apparently he did too.

Within the second month, I had completely moved in with him.

I would have to say that for the most part, we got along great. The apartment was tiny and sometimes we struggled to pay the bills, but overall, at the time, I didn't see anything wrong. We laughed and we joked and played. Sometimes we fought, but neither one of us was very good at holding grudges.

And maybe it didn't start till much later or maybe I didn't realize it until later on. There was a point in which I realized something big. As much as we got along with each other and as great as our conversations were, we lacked passion in our sex life. Something just wasn't there. It became increasingly clear that he never initiated sex and this had a huge impact on my psyche. I mean, why wouldn't he touch me? Why didn't he want me? I blamed myself for it. I never once took a second to even think something was wrong with him, no it must have been me. I must not be attractive enough, I wasn't trying hard enough, I wasn't patient enough.

One night, we had a huge fight about it. I wanted to feel wanted. He told me that he just wasn't as attracted to me because I had gained weight. Do you know how hard that was for me? But then, for some odd reason, I stayed with him. He apologized and I forgave him. He said he didn't mean it, that he was just mad and that's why he had said something so harsh.

I did everything I could to make him notice me in a sexual nature. I got a personal trainer, despite the fact that we probably didn't really have the money for it and began to diet. I thought I was the problem. I know now that wasn't the case, but I still couldn't help myself. All I wanted was to make him happy and in doing that, I sacrificed my own happiness.

I constantly thought something was wrong with me, that this was all my fault. There have been countless nights where I silently cried myself to sleep while he laid next to me in bed.

It wasn't even the lack of sex that was bringing me down, it was the lack of physical contact at all, the lack of attention. He would come home from a grueling day of work and would give me a small kiss hello and then he would go straight to his computer for hours, until he was exhausted and then we would go to bed.

I had pushed everyone away from me, I even barely spoke to Ino anymore. I didn't want to tell anyone what was going on. It wasn't something I was proud of and rather than go to my friends for help to see what they said, I kept it hidden. When I did go see Ino, I lied and said everything was great and amazing. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Apparently, I'm a great liar.

There was a point right around my birthday in March that I decided to leave him. I had been talking to a guy online and had minuscule feelings for him, but those feelings alone made me feel guilty and like something was wrong. Why was some guy thousands of miles away giving me more attention than the one that was only a couple feet away?

This is the only period of time I have ever seen him try to hard to be with me, to give me what I wanted. He tried to woo me, show me his sexual prowess. I loved that he was trying so hard. He was taking me out on dates and even buying me flowers. I thought he had changed. I mean this was amazing for me. The man I loved was finally showing me how much he loved me back.

This was also the time he told me that he was afraid that he was having medical issues with his testosterone. It's something a lot of guys had issues with, but it wasn't anything I had ever really considered. He told me that he was going to go to the doctor and get it checked on. (It took him a year and a half to finally go to the doctor and to this day he hasn't even gotten all of his medicine in.)

I took him back, much to my parents relief (they thought he was amazing, in fact, my dad cried when he found out we had broken up). I had honestly thought he had changed. When I did move back in, things were better than before I had left.

It wasn't long after that before he proposed. I accepted. I mean, he had tried so hard to get me, I had it in my head that he wanted me. Plus, this had to be as good as it was going to get right?

We were married within the year and soon searched for a house. This was the point in which my parents decided they were going to move cross country. They wanted to have new experiences and I respected them for that, but not having my mother nearby hurt. I really needed someone to talk to and it's not the same talking on the phone.

It wasn't long after we had decided to buy my parents house, my childhood home, to make it our own. It was extremely difficult for us to find a house we liked and then also to put in an offer the seller would accept. Neji had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to buy that house, he wanted something that was our own, something a little closer to town (to be honest, he had a lot of complaints about the house).

It was only a month or two after we moved in that I began to make either the best or worst mistake of my life. I began to have an affair with the most amazing guy, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Read and review.**

 **V.**

 **ps sorry for any mistakes, I have to use word pad basically :(**

 **Update: Ok so I've added a little more background details as well as some minor editing. I've changed the format to fit with whole diary take I've decided to do with it...**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

October 20th, 2015

3:30pm

Dear Diary,

You are going to be annoyed with me and with my decisions, and I am quite ok with that. You can't help who you fall in love with.

When I first met Sasuke, it wasn't love at first sight or anything crazy like that. To be honest, I don't even really believe in love at first sight. It's such a strange concept to me, because I fall in love with people because of their personality, not because of how they look.

In fact, when I first went into work (I feel like I should mention that at this point I was a pizza delivery driver) and I saw a new guy working on make table (where they make the pizzas) I just thought "Hmm wonder who that is... oh well..." and went back to working. I've never been very good at meeting new people.

Within a couple of days, I finally got the nerve to speak to him. You see, for whatever reason, his pizzas were the most beautiful I'd ever seen. That sounds so strange and I know it, but it's the truth. I mentioned this to my manager at the time, Karin. It was then that she called him over to the cut table and we both praised his pizza making abilities.

I don't remember exactly how it went from there, all I know is that when I was bored, when there were no deliveries to take, I would go back to make table and I would talk to him and help him pre-stretch the dough for later on in the day.

He made me laugh so much. We would flirt and talk and play. I would poke holes in his dough and he was throw toppings on mine. It was honestly adorable. I loved talking to him. While I found him attractive though, I never even considered acting on those feelings. I was married and I wasn't going to throw that away so easily. I decided this was good enough for me. The talking and laughing and joking; the playful pokes and extreme hugs. One day I pointed out how I thought he just hugged me so he could feel my boobs, he then took it upon himself to hug me multiple times a day, holding me close to him. I remember I loved the way he smelled, despite working with food, he somehow always had this scent about him.

In my mind though, we weren't doing anything besides flirting. He was my friend, something that I didn't have much of. (Neji didn't really like it when I would spend time with someone other than him. This is something I'll get into much more later on.)

There was a point back in July that I distinctly remember. There were a bunch of us back there: me, Sasuke, Kiba, and some new guy.

I feel I should say everyone I worked with knew I was married and even to whom I was married. I didn't exactly have many friends, so I basically talked about my husband all the time. I'm surprised people even talked to me. How annoying is that?

It was Kiba who brought it up. The one who said, "How much money would it take for you to have sex with someone other than your husband?"

I spent a minuet or two thinking before responding with what I thought was a reasonable number, a number none of them could afford.

"Hmm... $10,000."

Sasuke looked me straight in the eye. "Done."

Kiba was in the background cracking up laughing. My eyes went wide. "What do you mean done? What the fuck does that mean?"

Kiba still cackling in between words, "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

At this point, he was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Sasuke is a millionaire."

This was the point at which my jaw dropped.

 **Read and review.**

 **V.**

 **Updated. I just added some more details. I was kinda rushing through this the first time so yay for more details. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I guess you could say this is where the chaos began to ensue.

I wasn't expecting a millionaire to be working as a cook for minimum wage, but, according to him, he had 3 jobs total. And one of the jobs was an intern to be the CFO of a major corporation. He worked at a pizza shop in order to meet people and make friends. As you could assume, there aren't many millionaires in their twenties, so it was hard for him to meet anyone, especially romantically. His other job was also a very lonelyjob

I maybe shouldn't have technically accepted his proposal. I couldn't help it though, the thought of getting $10,000, it was too enticing. Of course, being the good wife I was, I told my husband all about it as soon as it happened. More like a "oh by the way I technically offered to get paid for sex, just thought you'd ought to know..." Ironically enough, he was completely fine with it. At least he was at that point.

It wasn't even brought up ever again between me and Sasuke.

Not too long after that, we ended up exchanging numbers and that began a string of continuous texts that would never end. That was when I began to fall in love with Sasuke. That was also when I began to find things out about him, about his life. We talked all of the time. He complained about the amount of work he had to do and I complained about my husband.

He told me at one point that he didn't want to go home because his parents were there. At first I was confused, why didn't he just get his own place if he was a millionaire? As it turns out, the house is his, his parents are just currently residing there. He was helping them out after they began to have trouble with their taxes. His older brother also lived there. Apparently, his boss, the CFO of the company, Kakashi, didn't trust him to be responsible with his money, so he was basically forced to stay with his parents.

This was something that had been decreed a long time ago, almost 4 years ago. So of course, I suggested he talk to his boss about getting his own place, it's not like it hurts to ask right?

And asked he did.

I found something out that day. I am way more forward through text than I am through any other means of communication.

 **Sasuke: So I talked to Kakashi about getting my own place..**

 **Me: oh yeah? what'd he say?**

 **Sasuke: Well that I could get my own place, just not until I'm 24 lol**

 **Me: Aww well see at least it was worth a shot! You never know what's going to happen it's always best to ask.**

 **Sasuke: yea I guess lol he did say it had to be more than 2 million tho...**

 **Me: Wait... he's putting a stipulation on there that it would have to be more than 2 million dollars?**

 **Sasuke: Yea lol I don't really care how much it is, as long as I can get away from my parents.**

 **Me: Do they even have house that expensive in this area? wtf... I'll look**

 **Me: Omg... these house are freaking amazing. I'm going to live with you k?**

 **Sasuke: Sure haha whatever you want. What about your husband? Wouldn't you want him to move in with you?**

 **Me: Nah just me. I'd move in with you. Also Temari said she's moving in too. It'll be one big family.**

 **Sasuke: Kiba said he wants to live in the game room, whatever the fuck that means lol**

 **Me: haha yeah so it would need to be at least 5 bedrooms and at first Temari and Kiba can live there.**

 **Sasuke: That's nice then we could have a torture room :D**

 **Me: wtf why would you need a torture room?**

 **Sasuke: Idk i just want one. We can put Kiba in there when he's been bad.**

 **Me: Oh so you like to torture Kiba do you? Is it like a sexual thing :P**

 **Sasuke: what? um no? lol**

 **Me: haha ok sure whatever you say :P that would mean we need 6 rooms then.**

 **Sasuke: why do we need 6 rooms? Theres only 4 of us and a torture room**

 **Me: for after they move out lol. you know. forr our kids cause im never gonna leave that house. :D**

 **Sasuke: Oh yeah? How's that gonna happen?**

 **Me: I'm just gonna move in and then slowly incorporate myself into your life:P and then we'll have 4 kids. Well at least 4. Mostly boys of course. And I'd be a great stay at home mom and I'd make you all breakfast in the morning and it would be amazing. And then I'd bring you up lunch to the office and make sure the house was clean :D**

 **Sasuke: to be honest, that sounds great but 4 kids? Isn't that one too many? We'll have 3 kids and that's pushing it :P You sound like you have it all planned out**

 **Me: Ever since I was a kid all I wanted to be was a great mom.. idk lol**

It was the most forward I'd ever been with him, especially considering the fact that I was married. After that, we pretty much texted each other consistently.

This was around the time that Neji began to get jealous of Sasuke. When I look back, it makes sense. He honestly should have been upset about it. I was constantly texting Sasuke. I wanted to know more about him. He was so intriguing to me. He was new and nice and it was amazing. I loved having someone to talk to. Despite all of this, I continued to tell myself that we were just friends, that we would always be just friends. That I just liked to have someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't my husband.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

There was one day, when I was helping them restock all of the toppings on make table and I was dumping a giant bucket of sauce into the sauce container. The bucket slipped. Sauce went everywhere. Everyone around shrieked with laughter, including myself.

Karin, laughing, went to grab paper towels and handed half of them to Sasuke. Between the two of them, they managed to get most of the sauce off of me, granted I was still pretty covered in it.

As they were finishing up, Sasuke looked up at me from his position on his knees and pointed at my crotch. "I'm not getting that." I looked down to see a very small splash of sauce. My face instantly went red with his bluntness and I looked away.

"Of course not," my awkward laugh didn't help with much of anything.

After that, everyone went back to their work, it was a weekend night, this was the busy time and there was work to be done.

Around 10 o'clock that night, after an extremely busy evening everything had finally slowed down. I went to the walk-in cooler just to cool off from the summer heat and to take a small break. Despite the fact that I was in a car that did have air conditioning, it never seemed to help and I could feel the sweat dripping down my back.

When I opened the door, I saw Sasuke sitting there in the middle of the walk-in (ironically sitting on a big bucket of sauce). His arms were resting on his knees with his head in his hands.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you open this morning?"

He looked so exhausted as he glanced up towards me. "Hmm? Oh yeah... they needed me so I stayed a little longer... I'll probably go soon." His eyes were drooping and he rubbed one with the back of his hand.

There was a slight awkward silence that happened as I leaned against the rack that held the pepperoni. I just didn't have anything to say.

He looked up once again, straight into my eyes. "You still have sauce on your crotch.." and then in the most serious voice I'd ever heard from him he said the one thing that made me stop breathing: "I'll lick it off for you."

I stared straight back into his eyes, waiting, hoping, for him to start laughing and claim he was just joking, but it never came. My heart rate increased and I stopped breathing. The look in his eyes was so intense.

I couldn't think of anything to say as I stumbled over my words, trying to do anything to diffuse the situation. "Oh.. hehe, um.. I don't know if you'd want to.. it would pro-probably taste pretty bad by now... cause it's been there all night... Umm... yeahh. I should go... do... dishes..." I hastily ran out of the walk-in, and closed the door as fast as I could. I leaned up against the metal table right outside of the walk-in, trying not to think about what just happened and quite honestly failing to do so.

I couldn't help but to let a small smile cross my lips as I walked over to dish pit.

That was the point I knew. I knew that I wasn't the only one with a crush.

I smiled, in spite of myself.

 **A/n: So sorry about not updating, I've been extremely busy dealing with life and stuff. I'm going to update at least one more time today, seeing as this had been previously posted before, but I didn't like it being with another chapter. So this is edited and put up, coming hopefully within a couple of hours will be a much longer chapter. There's a lot of juice going into the next one.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sasuke and I continued to text and I continued to lie to myself about my true intentions for talking to Sasuke at all in the first place. Neji didn't particularly like that I was texting another guy so much. In fact, he absolutely despised it. For the first time in a long time, he began to give me the attention I had once so desperately craved.

My real problem with all this new found attention was that it took him being completely jealous of someone else to do what I had wanted him to do all along. He was constantly hanging around me and constantly trying to see who I was texting.

I was probably more forthcoming about who I was texting than I should have been, but I have this policy. If you tell the truth 98% of the time, then people will expect you to tell the truth. Then when you need to lie, for whatever your reason may be, they will always think you are telling the truth.

Needless to say, it began to get on my nerves. The snide comments and wayward glances my husband was giving to me began to make me mad. What did he think was going on? Sasuke and I were legitimately just friends. Just friends and nothing more. In my head, it didn't matter that I had a crush on Sasuke because, at this point, I wasn't cheating on my husband. I had finally found a friend.

You see, once I met Neji, and especially after moving in with him, I began to lose contact with all of my friends. He also made it extremely difficult for me to make friends.

There was a point when I was working as a waitress and there were a couple of girls my age that I got along with. After getting out from work, sometimes at an ungodly hour of two in the morning, they would occasionally offer to hang out, to go get a burger from a fast food place that was open 24 hours.

I only went out with them twice, both times Neji got so mad at me it was a little astounding. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but he didn't like that I wasn't spending my time at home with him (despite the fact that for the most part we wouldn't even be spending time together).

Essentially, the only friend I had after spending years and years alone with Neji was Ino. And even then, I didn't see Ino very much. Neji didn't even like Ino all that much.

Now that I was making friends once again, I felt as if he were being overbearing and unwilling to let me have my own life. I even began to become friends with another girl at work as well, Hinata. He would also get mad when I would hang out with her or even go help her out (Hinata didn't have the best home life, but that may be a story for another time).

One night, I was texting a multitude of people: my mother, Hinata, and Sasuke. It was then that he began to get mad. Because I wasn't watching whatever dumb show he had put on the television. He also assumed all of the texts I was getting in were from Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

This was the point at which we got into one of our worst fights ever. There was no real screaming (although I am fairly certain my voice did get louder over time. I have a hard time controlling my volume).

We discussed how I wanted to have friends and I wanted to be able to talk to them. He mentioned how he didn't know these people and he didn't trust them and maybe if he had a chance to meet them, he would be fine with everything.

We talked about his lack of interest in sex and how it was extremely frustrating and down putting for me.

And that's when he said the most horrible thing to me he had ever said.

"Well when I come home from a long day at work and you're sitting on the couch, already in your pajamas, with your hair up and your make up off, I don't really wanna have sex with you. You just sit there on the couch and yell 'BRING ME KITTIES.'" The last part was done in a horrible scraggly voice. I didn't really listen much after that, but there was another jab in there about my weight. My not-even-above-average weight.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I began to cry uncontrollably. "What does that mean I'm only pretty with my make up on? When I'm all done up?"

He looked slightly taken aback, as if he hadn't said anything wrong, as if he didn't know why I was so upset. "That's not what I said..."

"That's exactly what you said that when you come home, I'm too ugly for you to fuck. That I'm too fat for you to do anything with. Because I'm not all ready and done up for you when you get home. Do you want me to stay in my make up all night when you don't even get home until 1 in the morning sometimes?"

"I did not call you fat." He was as calm as ever as I sat there and bawled my eyes out. The one person that you're supposed to love, supposed to want to be with no matter what, claimed he never wanted me because I wasn't pretty enough. I didn't know what to make of that.

I sat there speechless, tears continuously running down my face.

"I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry if you took it that way." He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, like this was an inconvenience for him. "Look I'm sorry, ok? Stop crying. I didn't mean it like that. I was mad and jealous."

I only nodded my head, still gasping for breath. It was then that he tried to hug me, to cuddle up next to me in our bed. I pushed him away. "No. Not right now. I don't want you any where near me right now. You can't just take back what you said."

"But I said it out of anger. It's not true."

"In my experiencing, people say a version of the truth when they are angry. In some way, you believe what you just said. I just need time."

He got up and left in a huff. I continued to cry. My husband may love me, but he wasn't sexually attracted to me, and that, in itself, took a huge hit on my self esteem. Was I really that ugly?

I don't think he realized just how upset I truly was until the next day. He attempted to do something physical with me and for the first time ever, I wouldn't let him. He was taken aback. He had rarely ever asked for sex, and because I wanted to instill in him that he was free to ask me whenever (seeing as this lack of sex thing had been going on for a long time in our relationship) I had never once denied him.

"I just can't do this with you right now. I don't feel comfortable being that vulnerable around you."

"I already apologized, what else can I do?" He was genuinely asking.

The problem was, I didn't have an answer for him. "I don't know... I think you just need to give me some time."

Later on that same night, I was texting Sasuke and I did something I had never once done. I told him. I told him everything. I told him about how my husband didn't like to touch me and how I didn't know what to do. I told him about my and Neji's fight the night before. I told him absolutely everything. And it felt good. I had never told anyone about the problems within my marriage. It was something I was ashamed about.

That was also the night when I did something... unexpected.

 **Me: haha yeah thanks for letting me talk about it, I live in my head a lot so it was nice to tell someone.**

 **Sasuke: I do that a lot too, live in my head. Overthink things**

 **Me: I also spend a lot of time daydreaming. Off in lala land**

 **Sasuke: Oh yeah? What do you daydream about?**

 **Me: All kinds of different things really. Things like winning the lottery. Things like my marriage not being so stupid. Sometimes I daydream about other people, other guys.**

 **Sasuke: Who do you daydream about?**

 **Me: Oh idk famous people sometimes, but lately it's been someone consistent.**

 **Sasuke: Come on tell me... I wanna know**

 **Me: I'm not sure if I should tell you...**

 **Sasuke: Please**

 **Me: Fine. I sometimes daydream about... well I daydream about you.**

 **Me: Like I shouldn't and I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help it.. I just daydream about being with you instead of him.**

 **This was the point at which I threw my phone face down in my lap. I don't know why I did that. I don't know why I didn't just lie.**

I was never very good at keeping my feelings to myself. I was one of those girls that was very perceptive of my own feelings. And I also had a feeling that Sasuke had a thing for me too. I would rather know and see if I was wasting my time liking someone who would never like me back than to sit there in my own thoughts wondering what they were thinking. Let's put it this way, I'm a pretty straightforward person.

It didn't take long for my phone to vibrate in my lap. I didn't want to look at it. My heart was beating. I had just confessed to one of my very few friends that I had feelings for him. I was married and I had just confessed to someone else. What was I thinking?

I couldn't delay any longer. I would deal with my guilt later.

I picked up my phone and bit my lip as I lit up the screen.

 **Sasuke: I daydream about being with you too.**


End file.
